Fifty-Two Days Of Hades
by Star Jackson
Summary: Sequel to "Lest We Forget." AU - Months later, Larek brings something to Earth that can prove detrimental to all human life.
1. The Letter

Notes: Sequel to "Lest We Forget" which I strongly suggest you read first

**Title:**52 Days Of Hades(Yes, with numbers.Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload unless I spelled out '52.'Don't ask my why.)

** **

**Notes:**Sequel to "Lest We Forget" which I strongly suggest you read first.AU, all conventional couples.I can't promise that new chapters will be out as quickly as I updated the last story, but I hope to have at least one every few days.

** **

**Chapter One: The Letter**

"Max, have you seen my blue shirt?"Max rolled his eyes, strolling from the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist.He rubbed his wet head."_Which_ blue shirt?"Isabel sighed dramatically and flung her hands in the air in annoyance."You know!The one with the low neck, kinda frilly at the edges."Max shrugged."No, I haven't seen it … hey!"He turned, catching the rolled up material before it hit the floor.He gave Alex a wry, knowing look and turned back to his sister."Is _this_ what you're looking for?"Her eyes lit up."Yes!Thank you!""Thank your boyfriend," Max told her, tossing her the shirt, and heading down the hallway into the bedroom he and Liz shared.He rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, effectively shutting out the sounds of his happy sister 'thanking' Alex.

Nearly six months ago, Max and Isabel had moved into the beach house shared by Liz and Alex.It was a good arrangement, though Isabel's antics often reminded Max too much of home and he longed for some privacy for he and Liz.Michael and Maria moved into the apartment below after Neighbour Tom left (much to Max's delight).And Kyle and Tess shared a loft a few blocks away.The group of eight were closer than ever, spending most of their free time together.The aliens spoke very little about their time on Antar and found themselves using their powers less and less – usually only when the need arose (such as healing Kyle's broken wrist) or when they were lazy.

Max strode over to his set of dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers.Just as he dropped the towel, he heard the door open."Geez!" he cried, bending to pick up the towel again and hold it against his naked body."Relax," came Liz's soothing voice.He turned, letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of her, and dropped the towel again.She raised an eyebrow and gave his still damp body a quick appraisal.She also noted that he didn't move to conceal himself."Aren't you getting dressed?" she asked.Max shrugged, following her to the bed where he stretched himself out."No need now that you're here," he teased.Liz shook her head, an amused smile on her face."I think you need another shower," she told him, "preferably a cold one."He made a face and she laughed, dropping an envelope into his palm."Mail," she announced.

Max sighed, shifting his position, so that he was leaning against the headboard.Liz moved up beside him, resting her chin on his shoulder."Aren't you going to open it?" she wondered, "it could be from the university about your degree."He looked at her, his brows furrowed."No, I don't so.There's no return address.""Oh.Well, if you're not going to open it, I will.I'm dying of curiosity."Max set the envelope down, and with a predatory grin on his face, moved his body up and over hers."Max," she warned.He bent to kiss her lips."What?" he asked innocently."Come on," she said, pushing him away, "just open it."She watched his uninterested face and sighed."The sooner you do, the sooner _we_ can do … whatever you want."Immediately, he flung himself around and tore at the envelope.Liz watched as he pulled out a single piece of paper and read its contents quickly."Well?" she asked, "what is it?"She saw his familiar blank stare and shook his arm gently."Max?"He turned to her, his eyes wide and innocent.It reminded her of too many times in the past when he'd been sad or confused."Oh no," she muttered, "it's bad news, right?"Max swallowed deeply and nodded."The worst news."

**

"Oh my god," Tess cried, plopping down on the couch next to Isabel, "I love that shirt.Where'd you get it?"Kyle stood next to Alex and shook his head."Women," he said, "do they ever stop talking about their hair or clothes?"Maria approached them from behind and slapped their backs as she passed."Do you men ever stop complaining about what we women talk about?""She's got you there, Buddha Boy," Tess spoke up from her seat, having heard the exchange.Michael came from the kitchen, throwing a can of Pepsi to Maria.It was then that Max and Liz emerged from the bedroom.

"So, what's up?" Michael asked, "I thought we stopped having the need for these emergency alien meetings."Max held Liz's hand tighter."So did I," he admitted, "but clearly we were wrong."He held up the letter."It's from Larek," he told them, "something's happened.He needs our help."


	2. Plague

Chapter Two: Plague

**Chapter Two: Plague**

** **

Two weeks earlier

"Hey buddy, watch what yer doin!"Larek ignored the large man he had bumped into and pushed past him.Seeing the Crashdown restaurant in front of him, he stumbled forward, holding his stomach, and leaned against the doors.Closed.Damn.He saw some movement in the back and began pounding on the glass with his fist.Jeff Parker squinted his eyes and set his mop aside."Brody?" he questioned, unlocking the door and letting the man inside."What's wrong?You look sick."Larek released a cough and sank into a chair."Max Evans.I need to speak to him."Jeff shook his head, bending down to Larek's level."I'm sorry Brody, but he's not here.Didn't you know?He's living in California with Lizzie now.All the kids are.""No.He can't be."Larek let out a weary breath and sank back into his seat.Jeff stood, placing a hand on Larek's shoulder."You stay right here, Brody," he said, "I'm going to call a doctor."With as much force as he could manage, Larek grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled him back."No doctor.Tell me how I can get in touch with Max."His grip and the wild look in his eyes frightened Jeff and he nodded, gently prying himself away."Okay," he stammered, "they're having some trouble with their phones right now, but I can give you the address.So … you just … stay put.I'll be right back."Larek watched him run to the back and squeezed his eyes shut, the pain in his stomach increasing.

Minutes later, Larek shoved a crumpled piece of paper into his pocket and stood on shaky legs."Do you need some help?" Jeff asked, "I can take you home, to the hospital, anywhere you want to go."Larek considered for a minute.He really wouldn't be able to make it far in his condition."Valenti.Take me to him."Jeff, more confused than he had ever been, wrapped his hands around Larek's arm."Alright," he said, "let's go see Jim."

**

Present day

Michael wearily rubbed his forehead and sank onto the coffee table."What is it now?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.Max and Liz moved into the room and stood together before the group.Max looked to Liz for support and smiled softly at her nod.He looked down at the letter in his hands."He sent this from Roswell.Postmarked two weeks ago.""And?" Tess asked anxiously, "what does he want?"Kyle wrapped his arm around her waist."I'll read it to you," Max told them, unfolding the paper and taking a breath.

**

Max,

You entrusted me with your planet and your people, but I have not been able to live up to my promise to you.About a month ago – Earth time – Antar experienced a great plague.Our scientists and healers are at a loss as to how it started or from where it came.We do know that it is spread quickly and by touch.Those who had come in contact with the disease were immediately quarantined and given the best treatments we had available.Unfortunately, these treatments did nothing for the spread of the disease.I am writing to tell you that your planet, as well as mine and the others in the solar system, have been decimated.The few survivors have already contracted the disease and will die shortly.I managed to escape and 'transport' myself into the body of your friend, Brody Davis, so that I might be able to give you this news.What I had not anticipated was that I would be bringing the plague along with me.I am now ill and dying, as is Mr. Davis.That cannot be helped and I apologize.I do not yet know whether this disease can be spread among humans, but so far there have been no signs of this occurrence.

Max, you and your alien friends, must stay away from Roswell.If you do not heed this warning, you will surely contract the plague yourselves and perish.I will be watchful for the effects on humans as long as I am able.The symptoms are much like any human illness: fever, coughing, a red rash along both arms and on the face, and severe stomach pain.I pray that this plague is merely alien and that I have not brought it here to Earth.Please get in touch with Jim Valenti as soon as you receive this letter.Again, I am incredibly remorseful and apologize for this current predicament.

Yours, Larek


	3. Reaction

Chapter Three: Reaction

**Chapter Three: Reaction**

** **

"What the hell does my dad have to do with this?" Kyle cried.Tess put her hand on his arm to calm him."We better call him," Max said, "do you want to do it?"Kyle sighed angrily and reached for the phone.He noticed his fingers shaking as he dialled the number.Four rings later, he heard his father's voice."Dad?Yeah, it's me.We just got that guy Larek's letter.""I wish we had speaker phone," Alex muttered.Maria smirked.They watched Kyle carry on a one-sided conversation with his father.After a few minutes, he dropped the phone back into its handle."Well?" Michael asked impatiently, "what's going on?What'd he say?"Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets."Larek's dead," he said softly, "just yesterday."Max closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, feeling grief over the loss of both his old friend and Brody."What else?" he asked, his voice strained.Kyle lifted his head, his eyes apologetic, and even a little panicked."Liz," he murmured, "your dad is showing signs of the disease."

"No," she whispered, backing away from the group, "no.Oh god.No."Max caught her around the waist and eased her head to his shoulder.Isabel clutched Alex tighter."So, it affects all of us.Aliens and humans."Michael jumped up, running his hands through his hair."This is just great!" he shouted, "what the hell are we supposed to do now?!"Maria held a hand to her throat, not even attempting to calm her boyfriend."God," she whispered, "what if everyone in Roswell is already affected?I mean, if Liz's dad …""Just _stop_, okay?" Liz interrupted harshly, "I can't hear this right now."She marched out of the living room.A few seconds later, they heard the slamming of her door.

**

Valenti knelt over the body of Brody Davis.Or Larek – whoever he was now.He supposed it didn't really matter.The body was dead.Of an alien virus.God, what were they going to do?He didn't even know how to dispose of the body; what if they needed it for research?Kyle sounded upset on the phone, and he had every right to be.It's always something with the aliens.Now it's a deadly plague of unknown origins that could potentially wipe out the entire human race.What's worse, they couldn't tell anyone about it, and they have no means of treatment.Poor Jeff Parker.The rash was already showing on his face and arms.He had been to a doctor, who was at a loss as to a diagnosis.Said that it was an unknown virus.If they only knew how true that statement was.

**

Max opened the door and peered his head inside, expecting to find Liz crying on the bed.He was surprised to find her throwing things into a suitcase."What do you think you're doing?" he accused.She didn't look at him."I'm going home," she told him, "don't try to stop me."Max grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him."Like hell you're going home.You can't go back to Roswell.None of us can."She pulled herself away."Max, would you listen to yourself?We can't let this plague spread.We have to find a way to stop it."She looked down, speaking more softly, "I can't let my father die."Max sighed, gripping her arms and pulling her in for a hug."And what about _your_ safety?" he wondered, "I won't risk losing you.Not again."She rubbed her face in his shirt."I know all about research and disease," she assured him, her voice muffled, "it's all I've been studying for the past two years.I can help."He squeezed his eyes shut, unconsciously holding her tighter.She was so stubborn."Alright," he relented, "but I'm coming with you."


	4. Four Go, Four Stay

Chapter Four: Four Go, Four Stay

**Chapter Four: Four Go, Four Stay**

** **

"I can't believe you're doing this," Michael exclaimed, his arms crossed over his chest, watching Max and Liz prepare for the trip to Roswell."We have to do this, Michael," Liz told him calmly, "somebody has to help.Do you want Earth to be wiped out like _your_ planet was?"He didn't respond."That's what I thought.""This doesn't feel right," Alex said, coming into the room, "we should all be going.I can help too."Max shook his head, abandoning his suitcase on the bed."We can't risk anyone contracting the disease.You can come when we have it under control."Michael scoffed."And what do you think you can do?You're two people who know nothing about this disease.How do you think you can help?"Liz shrugged meekly, looking down at her hands."All we can do is try."She looked up to Max."I mean, maybe we can get the CDC to help, but just not tell them it's alien.I don't know."She sank onto the bed and cradled her head in her hands.Alex sat with her, rubbing her back."How can you keep from anyone that it's an alien virus?" Michael asked, "one way or another, someone's gonna find out."

"I can help."The four looked up to see Tess standing in the doorway."Let me come with you.I can mindwarp everyone into thinking it's just a human disease.""Tess, that's too much," Max insisted, "you'll burn yourself out.We're talking about an entire town here, maybe more."She shrugged, moving into the room."Well, then, we'll tell everyone what it really is, what _we_ really are.When everything's under control, I can erase everyone's memories."Michael stared at her, incredulous."You can do that?Since when?"She shook her head."It's something I've always been able to do.Nasedo taught me when I was very young."She looked up to Max, her eyebrows raised in question."Can I do this?Can I help?"He sat next to Liz on the bed, taking her hand in his."I don't know," he whispered, "if they find out that we're aliens, they could use us for research.They won't care what they do to us as long as they get their cure.I can't let that happen to any of you.""You're forgetting, Max.We're stronger than they are.We can protect ourselves."He sighed, frustrated, and wishing that he didn't have to make all the decisions."Talk to Kyle," he finally said, "we're leaving tomorrow."

**

"I still don't think you should come," Max said, as they piled their things in the trunk of the car.Kyle shrugged nonchalantly."Well, you wouldn't allow Liz to go alone.It's the same thing.I can't let Tess go without me."Max regarded Kyle carefully."You really love her, don't you?"Kyle nodded, closing the trunk with a snap."Yeah, I do.She's _my_ destiny."Max grinned."Better yours than mine."Kyle laughed, slapping Max on the back."I've called my dad," he said, as they walked back onto the driveway, "he'll meet us at the airport."Max nodded, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket."What if he's already contracted the disease?If he was with Larek and Liz's dad, that's a real possibility."Kyle was silent."Yeah, I know.He said he's been feeling fine though.Still, he promised to wear some gloves and not touch us at all."Max sighed."I hope that's enough."

Everyone came from the condo then, Tess and Liz in front."Ready?" Kyle called, holding his hand out to Tess.She nodded, slinging her small bag over her shoulder."Ready as we'll ever be," Liz said quietly, moving to Max's side."Be careful," Isabel said worriedly, reaching out to Max and giving him a hug."We will," he promised."And call us every day with updates," Alex insisted, "if you need us, we'll be there in a second."Liz nodded, wrapping her arms around him.Maria, fighting back worried tears, went to the two of them and joined in their hug.She grabbed Kyle's sleeve as she did and pulled him in with her.

The aliens stood by silently, watching their human partners say goodbye.More proof of how close they had all become in their two-year absence.Tess turned to Isabel and hugged her, then looked awkwardly at Michael.They all remembered everything that happened on their now ruined planet and occasionally didn't know how to act around each other.Michael rolled his eyes, reaching for Tess and hugging her quickly."I know you'll do good," he told her stiffly.She smiled."Thank you Michael."He nodded and shrugged, looking at Max, who gave him a smirk."You know I don't do emotions and goodbyes and stuff," Michael said.Max smiled."Yeah, I know."Michael sighed in resignation and pulled Max in for a hug.He slapped him on the back before releasing him."Like Alex said, you better call if anything happens.Got it?"Max nodded."Yeah.We will.Don't worry."Liz pulled away from her friends."We'd better go," she said.

**

Max drove, with Liz beside him, and Tess and Kyle in the backseat."Do you think they're doing the right thing?" Maria wondered, leaning her head on Michael's shoulder.He rubbed her arm, watching as the car turned a corner and left their view."I hope so," he answered."Come on," Alex said quietly, pulling Isabel along with him."Now we wait."


	5. Promises

Notes: Just in case anyone's confused, since this story is set a few years in the future, let's just say that Valenti was re-

**Notes:**Just in case anyone's confused, since this story is set a few years in the future, let's just say that Valenti was re-instated as Sheriff somewhere along the line.:)

** **

**Chapter Five: Promises**

** **

"Kyle!"The four turned, hearing Valenti's voice.Kyle was relieved to see that his father looked okay, but he refrained from hugging him, much as he wanted to.Max took note of the Sheriff's gloves.Valenti caught him and gave him a nervous smile, holding out his hands and inspecting them himself."Just a precaution," he said.Max nodded, throwing him a nervous smile of his own.

**

"Where can I drop you off, Max?Are you staying with your parents?""Yeah," Max answered, "but my parents are visiting my aunt in Albuquerque for the week.Thank god."The Sheriff nodded gravely."Yeah," he said absently, "that's a good thing."He turned to Kyle and Tess."I'm taking you to two to the Tumbleweed," he told them, "I don't want to take any chances just in case I am … you know … infected.And I don't think you should stay at the Evans.It would easiest to keep you apart … in case something happens."Kyle tensed and reached for Tess' hand, gripping tightly.

Liz held one hand to the window and leaned her head against the glass.She hadn't been home in nearly a year and she regretted that now more than anything.If only she had come for Easter as her parents wanted.She was still overwhelmed by Max and the other's return.After two years apart, she wanted to stay with him.Just them.No parents, no distractions.If only she'd known.The Crashdown came into view and her head shot up from the window."Sheriff, stop!" she cried, "please."Valenti slowed down and came to a halt across the street from the restaurant."Liz," Max warned, "you know you can't."She turned to him, her eyes pleading."I won't touch him, Max.I promise._Please._I just have to see him."The truck was silent.Max licked his lips, not sure what to do."Max …" Liz whispered, her brown eyes large and wet.His decision made, Max took her hand."We'll only be a few minutes," he told the others.

**

Digging out her keys, Liz opened the back door and slipped into the Parker's living quarters."Mom?" she called, "dad?""Don't touch anything," Max warned, "just stay close.""Lizzie?"Jeff Parker came from the bedroom, clothed in pajamas, a robe, and slippers.He looked awful.His face was red and scarred, the rash having spread all over.Liz wanted to weep when he let out a hoarse cough and clutched his stomach in agony."Daddy," she said, taking a step forward.Max held her arm and prevented her from going any further."What are you doing here, Lizzie?" Jeff asked, his voice scratchy, "hello Max.""Hi," Max said quietly.Liz pushed her hair back from her face and wiped at her eyes."We just … came for a visit," she said, "where's mom?"Jeff moved into the kitchen; Max and Liz followed him with their eyes."She went to the drugstore," he told them, taking a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water.He chuckled, however difficultly and took a drink."She finds any excuse to get out of the house these days."Liz swallowed the lump in her throat."Is she – is she sick too?"Jeff shook his head, taking his glass and walking out to the living room."No," he answered, "at least not yet."He noticed Liz's stricken face and his eyes softened."Oh, honey," he said, "you know your mom is practically immune to all illness'.She'll be fine."

Max tugged on Liz's hand, telling her with his eyes that they should be going.Liz turned back to her father."I wish I could give you a hug, daddy."He smiled."Me too honey."He gestured to himself."Not until I'm no longer contagious."Liz gave him a soft, sad smile."Take care of yourself," she whispered, her voice breaking, "I'm gonna try to help you."Jeff looked at her, confused, but tried to grin."Well … I'll give you a call when your mom is too lazy to pick up my meds, how's that?"Liz grinned back."Okay."She looked up at Max, who tugged her towards the door."Get well, Mr. Parker," he said."Thank you, M –"He was interrupted by a terrible coughing fit.Liz found herself going to him, but Max pulled her out the door and closed it behind them.She sank against the brick wall and burst into tears.

**

"Come on," Max said gently, leading Liz into his old bedroom.She sat on the bed and began playing with the sleeve of her jacket.Max watched her, his heart aching.He couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible.After all, it _was_ an alien disease.One of his own had brought it to Earth, had put Liz's family and everyone else, in jeopardy."Max?"His thoughts broken, he lifted his head to Liz.Her hair was loose and wild around her face, still wet with her tears.Sitting next to her, he pushed her hair back and pulled her against him."Your dad will be okay," he said softly, "we'll find a way to beat this.""Promise?" she whispered.He swallowed and let out a breath.How could he promise something like that?Closing his eyes, he listened to her breathe."Yeah," he said shakily, "I promise."


	6. Life After Death

Chapter Six: Life After Death

**Notes:**Kyle's "explanations" come from [http://www.buddhanet.net][1]

** **

**Chapter Six: Life After Death**

** **

Valenti guided the four to the backyard and into his tool shed."I didn't know what to do with the body," he explained, gesturing towards Larek/Brody's sheet-covered form."He doesn't seem to be decaying," he went on, "as far as I can tell.It's like he died just yesterday."Liz stepped forward and put on a pair of latex gloves."It's good that you didn't bury him," she said stoically, "we can use him."She pulled back the sheet.Kyle blanched and had to turn away.Liz reached out and stroked the face."Are you sure you should be doing that?" Max worried.She nodded."Yeah, it's fine.Could you hand me a syringe from my bag?I want to get some samples." 

"What normally happens when a body dies?" Tess wondered innocently, "I mean to humans?When Nasedo died, his body just disappeared.Where do they go?"She watched as Liz gingerly tried to extract blood from the corpse.Kyle, his eyes still averted, attempted to answer her."Well, the normal response would be heaven or hell.Brody was a good man, so chances are his soul is in heaven."She nodded, her eyes still on Liz."Likewise," Kyle continued, "according to Buddha, a person like Brody would be reborn in a heaven realm or as a human being who has a predominance of pleasant experiences."Now, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow."Reborn?"Kyle nodded."Yeah, Buddha believes that karma – meaning our intentional mental actions – determines who and what we will become in our next life.Whatever mental habits are formed in this life will be continued in the next.When we die, our souls – or mental energy – travels through space and is attracted by a fertilised egg.There, while the embryo grows, we are re-born with a personality that is conditioned by what we have brought with us from our past life.Of course, the personality will change with the environment, education, and other influences. This cycle of death and rebirth will continue until the conditions that cause it cease.Then, instead of being reborn, we obtain a state of Nirvana, which is the ultimate goal of Buddhism and the purpose of life."He stopped and noticed not only Tess, but also his father and Max, staring at him with incredulous looks on their faces."What?" he said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm done," Liz interrupted, covering the body again.She looked to the Sheriff."Is it okay to leave him here for a while?" she asked, "in case I need him again?"Valenti shrugged."I suppose for a few more days.Remember, that Brody's family doesn't know of his death yet.We can't keep it secret for too long.""Of course," Liz answered, stepping away and heading towards the car.

Tess scrunched up her nose."That seemed … cold."Max sighed, his hands in his pockets."She's closing herself off," he explained, "going into full scientist mode.""Guys?" Liz called from the car, "I want to get this home, so I can start analysing it!"

**

"What do you want for supper?" Max asked, poking his head into the dining room where Liz had set up her equipment."I don't care," Liz answered swiftly, "order pizza or something."Max pursed his lips and watched her place a slide under the microscope.She looked for a minute, adjusting the height and zoom, then recorded what she saw in her notebook."Okay," Max said absently, knowing that she wasn't paying attention, and went to order the pizza.

   [1]: http://www.buddhanet.net/



	7. The Truth

Chapter Seven: The truth

**Chapter Seven: The Truth**

** **

"I need to get a sample from my father," Liz said matter-of-factly, "but to do so, I have to get close enough to touch him."Max shook his head adamantly."No.There has to be some other way."Liz sighed in frustration."How?I've got gloves and masks and protective clothing.I'll be fine."Max was unconvinced."What are you gonna tell him when he wants to know why you're taking blood from him?"Liz shrugged."The truth."Now, Max's eyes went wide."The truth," he repeated, "you're gonna tell him what he has, what I am …""Yes," Liz answered, reaching for her backpack and shoving some things into it."Isn't that why we brought Tess?She'll take away their memories when the plague is over."Still, Max shook his head."This is just happening too soon."Liz scoffed and slung the bag over her shoulder."How long do you want me to wait, Max?Until my father is dead?My mother?The rest of the town?"Max shook his head, looking her square in the eyes."Of course not," he answered slowly, "I'm just … worried that you might be too close to this.I don't know if I want you this involved."Liz stared at him a moment and Max expected her to soften and agree with him.She didn't.Instead, her face hardened and she headed for the door."I'm sorry you feel that way, Max, but I am not letting go of this until there's a cure.Go back to California if you want, but I'm seeing this through to the end."She turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her.

**

Nancy Parker looked up from the couch with a laugh."What's with the get-up, honey?"Liz didn't share her mother's amusement.Instead, she sifted through her backpack and pulled out similar gloves and a mask."I want you to put these on," Liz insisted, "where's dad?"Nancy was concerned with her daughter's serious expression and the tone of her voice."He's in the bedroom resting.Why?"Liz sank onto the sofa and pulled out a needle and thermometer."Honey?" Nancy questioned.Liz turned and looked pointedly at the gloves and mask, then up at her mother.Nancy, taking the hint, put them on."I want you to wake dad," Liz said, as her mother sat next to her, "there's something I need to tell you both."

**

"Michael, calm down," Max spoke into the phone, "it'll be okay.""How?" Michael challenged, "like you said, once people find out who we are, they're gonna come after us and kill us and cut us open or something.""That's not going to happen," Max maintained, taking a seat at the kitchen table."Oh yeah?" Michael retaliated, "think about it, Maxwell.This disease came from our planet.It kills humans.They're not gonna care about anything else.They'll see us as the enemy and you know what they do with their enemies."Max ran a weary hand over his face.The truth is, he was worried too.And although his planet and his kingdom were destroyed, he still felt like a leader, like the lives of not only himself, but of Isabel, Michael, and Tess rested on his shoulders.It was his responsibility to keep them alive."Michael, so far we're only telling the Parkers.They won't say anything to anyone, I'm sure of it.And as far as we know, this 'plague' isn't really one at all.We're watching everyone involved and it seems like an isolated case."He heard Michael sigh on the other end of the phone."Alright," Michael relented, "call us when Liz gets home.I want to know _everything_.""Okay," Max answered, "I'll call you later._Don't worry_.Bye."

**

"You both look ridiculous," Jeff joked tiredly, "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"Nancy reached out and stroked her husband's back.Liz watched the exchange with panicked eyes."Mom, do you touch dad often?" she wondered.Nancy nodded."Of course, honey.How can I take care of him if I don't touch him?"Liz didn't say anything, just let her eyes fill with tears."You said you had something to tell us," Nancy pushed, "what is it?"Liz blinked rapidly and took a shaky breath."I know what you have, daddy.I know what kind of virus it is.""_How_ do you know?" Jeff asked, "the doctors don't even know."He and Nancy shared a confused look.Liz licked her lips and played with her hands.The rubber squeaked as she rubbed them together."God," she exclaimed, "this is such a long story.I don't know where to even begin."Her mother reached over and touched her arm.Liz flinched, but remembered the gloves she made her mother wear."Start at the beginning," Nancy said softly, "and go from there."Liz nodded, paying no mind to the tear that slid from her eye and rested beside her nose."Okay," Liz whispered, "um …"She looked up from her hands and stared directly into her parents faces, drawing strength from their encouraging smiles."Remember, years ago, the fight at the Crashdown?When you thought I was shot?"Jeff nodded."Well," Liz continued, "I was.I was dying, but Max brought me back."


	8. Healing

Chapter Eight: Healing

**Chapter Eight: Healing**

** **

Liz sat back, exhausted from telling her story, and waited for her parents' reaction.They looked at her stunned.Liz raised her eyebrows and the stillness of the room was broken by a ragging cough from Jeff.Nancy helped her husband get through the attack and immediately turned back to her daughter.Her mouth opened and closed a few times, as though she was unsure of what to say."I know this must be difficult to wrap your head around," Liz said, "I found it hard to believe at first too.But it's true.Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess are aliens.And, dad, you have an alien disease."Jeff stood and went into the kitchen.Liz's brows furrowed."Dad?" she called after him.He returned a minute later with a glass of water and some pills."Jeff," Nancy said, "it's not time for another dosage yet."He shook his head."These are for Lizzie.They'll help clear her mind of all that nonsense."Liz rolled her eyes."Dad, I'm not taking any of those pills.I'm telling you the truth.You _have_ to believe me."How could she make them understand?

**

"Max, what's wrong?Has something happened?Where's Liz?"Max stepped into the Valenti's living room, holding up his hands to stop the flow of questions."The four of us have to go the Crashdown.Liz just told her parents the truth, and well, they need to see some proof.""I don't blame them," Kyle muttered, "let's go."

**

"What should we do?" Tess wondered, looking at Liz for an answer."This is ridiculous," Jeff said, "you actually believe this, Jim?"The Sheriff nodded emphatically."I've seen it.I watched my son bleeding to death.Max laid his hand on Kyle's chest and the bullet disintegrated.He did the same thing to Liz.If not for those powers, our children wouldn't be here today."Nancy held a hand to her chest.She cleared her throat, nodding at Max."I want to see what you can do," she requested softly.Max nodded, giving her a small smile."Try this," Liz told him, coming from the kitchen with a bowl and a bottle of chocolate syrup.Max gave her a confused grin, but closed his hand around the bottle.He then turned it around and squeezed.Pouring into the bowl was honey.Nancy gasped."That's incredible."Max repeated what he had done and poured again.The chocolate was back.Jeff was still unconvinced."Magic," he stated, "that's all it is.A magic trick."He released a cough and clutched his stomach in pain.Kyle picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Tess."What's this?" she asked.Kyle nodded towards Jeff."Mindwarp him," he said."What-warp me?" Jeff repeated.Tess handed him the piece of paper wordlessly.She closed her eyes and began the mindwarp.Liz watched her father carefully as he stared at the paper."What does it say, dad?" she asked.He coughed and read."Please believe us, Mr. Parker.We are what we say we are and we're only here to help you."Tess opened her eyes.Jeff's eyebrows dropped in confusion.He flipped the paper over and then back again."Where'd the words go?" he asked."They were never there to begin with, honey," Nancy said.She had been looking over his shoulder the entire time.

"Now do you believe us?" Liz asked."I do," Nancy said.She looked up at Max and Tess."I think it's remarkable."Standing, she placed a gloved hand on Max's shoulder."Thank you for saving my daughter," she told him.Max smiled."It was easy.I love her."Kyle slapped Max on the back."You love me too, Evans?"Max laughed and rolled his eyes."Don't flatter yourself."

Liz shook her head in amusement and turned to look at her father.Her smile faded and she rushed towards him."Dad?!" she called, her voice panicked, "daddy, what's wrong?"Nancy looked over, alarmed, and rushed to her husband's side.Valenti held Tess and Kyle back, as Max too, bent over the fallen man's form.He was pale and slick with sweat.His eyes were closed and one arm was still flung across his middle.Nobody had noticed that he had passed out."Jeff!" Nancy called desperately, shaking him almost violently.Liz placed her hands over her mother's to calm her.Nancy looked up, licking her lips.Tears in her own eyes, Liz placed two fingers over the pulse point on her father's neck."I can't find it," she whispered."No," Nancy whimpered, beginning to shake him again.

Max gripped Liz's shoulder."I can try to heal him," he said.Liz's eyes went wide."Of course!" she cried, pushing her hair from her eyes, "why didn't we think of that before?"She took her mother by the shoulders and gently pulled her to the side.Nancy watched bewildered as Max placed his hands over Jeff's chest.Again and again, Max grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing all of his energy, but to no avail.He sat back exhausted, breathing heavily."I can't … It's not working."He looked up at Liz with sad, apologetic eyes."The gloves," Kyle spoke up from the corner, "I bet it's because of the gloves.You have to take them off."Max looked down at his hands."But if you do that," Tess said softly, "you'll put yourself at risk.If you touch him, you'll get the disease."


	9. Increased Intensity

Chapter Nine: Increased Intensity 

**Chapter Nine: Increased Intensity **

** **

Max didn't know what to do.He knelt on the floor by Jeff's body, staring down at his hands with indecision.A hand on his shoulder shook him from his daze.He looked up.Valenti looked down at him grimly."It's too late," he said softly, "I know you tried your best."Max turned away and stood up.He walked to the window and stared out, his back to everyone else.He couldn't bear to look at Liz; she must hate him now.

"It's okay," Tess whispered, joining him at the window.Max shook his head and closed his eyes in grief."A man just died," he choked out, "Liz's _father_.And I couldn't save him."She didn't say anything.Nothing she could say would make him feel any better.They were joined by Kyle and his father."Let's go outside and give them some time alone," Valenti suggested, gently ushering the other three to the door.

**

Silent tears streaked Liz's face as she watched her mother lean over her father.Nancy's head rested on Jeff's chest, praying to feel his breath rise up and meet her.But it wouldn't."Mom?" Liz called, placing her hand over her mother's.Nancy closed her eyes and shook her head."Mom, we need to … to call somebody.They need to … take the body."Nancy finally raised her head, her eyes red and brimmed with tears."Liz," she said, her voice strained, "if this really is … _alien_ … I don't want you anywhere near them.Not ever again."Liz was surprised by the stern tone in her mother's voice."Mom," she cried, shaking her head adamantly, "this isn't their fault.We're trying to save everyone.We just …" she looked down at her father regrettably, "we just couldn't save daddy in time.I'm sorry."She sniffed loudly and wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hands.Nancy's face crumbled and looked down at her husband.Slowly, she bent to kiss his cheek, then the other, and then his lips.As she did, Liz noticed a smattering of red spots across her cheekbone and her tears started anew."Mom," she sobbed, "oh god.Not you too."

**

Kyle held the cell phone to his ear."Yeah, Alex," he said, "we'll tell her."He paused."No, you should still just sit tight there until we call you again.Okay.Yeah.Bye."He hung up and handed the phone back to his father."They hate being there with nothing to do," he said, "I don't blame them."Valenti briefly touched Kyle's arm."There's nothing they could do if they're here," he reasoned.Kyle nodded."Yeah," he sighed, "I know.Still, it would be nice to have them here."

The four were startled when the door swung open and Liz flew out, throwing her arms around Max's neck."What?" he gasped, stroking her hair, "it'll be okay.I'm sorry I couldn't help him."Liz squeezed her eyes shut, holding him tighter."I saw it!" she cried, burying her face in his neck, wetting his skin with her tears."Saw what?" Max asked calmly.He tried to comfort her, to stop her shaking."The rash," Liz answered, "my mom has the disease!"Valenti's eyes fluttered shut in despair.Kyle and Tess reached for each other.Max merely held Liz as tightly as he could without crushing her."Shhh," he soothed, rubbing her back and her hair and bending to kiss her shoulder.He looked up into the Sheriff's eyes.What passed between them was unspoken.The disease was spreading.And they still had no idea how to stop it.


	10. Untouchable

Chapter Ten: Untouchable

**Chapter Ten: Untouchable**

** **

The funeral over, Max led Liz into the Crashdown and sat with her at 'his' booth.Sadly, he reached across the table and took her hands in his.She looked up, presenting him with a weak smile."Liz," Max began softly, "I'm so sor –"She shook her head."Just don't, okay?Don't apologize.It's not your fault.""Still," he said, "I just wish …"He paused, closing his eyes briefly."I wish I could make this all go away."Liz gave him that same small smile and pushed away from the booth, muttering as she went to the kitchen, "so do I."

Max watched her carefully, his brows creased with confusion.He stood to go after her when Kyle and Tess came in."How's Liz doing?" Kyle wondered immediately.Max shook his head."I don't know.I think she went upstairs."Tess put her hand on Max's arm in sympathy."What are we gonna do now?" she asked softly.Max sat once again, heaving a great sigh."It's only been a week," he mumbled, mostly to himself, "and already two people are dead and another is infected.We haven't even begun to understand this thing.""We need to alert the rest of the town," Kyle stated matter-of-factly, "we need all the help we can get."Tess and Max shared an uneasy look.Max sighed again."You're right," he acquiesced, "first thing tomorrow."

**

Liz's hand lingered over a picture of she and her father.She was eight and Jeff carried her on his shoulders as she squeezed him around the neck.Both were laughing uproariously and Liz couldn't remember why.She truly was daddy's girl.

_"Oh gosh.Oh, I should have knocked."Liz fumbled with her robe and turned back around, tying the sash securely."No," she assured him, "it's alright, it's okay."Still, he shook his head."I've gotta get better at this privacy thing."Liz gave him a small smirk, holding the robe close to her neck."It's no big deal dad," she said again, "did you want something?"He nodded, finally able to face her."Uh, listen sweetie, about this camping thing.We should just go and take advantage of the time together.I wouldn't miss that for anything."Liz smiled softly in agreement."I was actually gonna say the same thing."Jeff flashed his familiar toothy grin."And I can get to know that guy Max you've been hanging around with.He has a sister too, right?"Liz nodded."Isabel," she confirmed."And the guy with the hair?" Jeff said, motioning to his head."Michael," Liz laughed."Michael, yeah.""But I really doubt they're even going," Liz told him.Jeff smirked, standing, his middle-aged legs creaking in protest."Oh," he said, "well, I guess some fathers just aren't as involved in their kids lives."He bent to kiss the top of her head."Well, thanks."Liz nodded."Sure dad."_

Setting the picture back on the mantle, Liz wiped her eyes with the back of her hand."Mom?" she called, moving further into the family apartment.She noticed the light on in the bathroom and went to it."Mom?" she asked again, softer this time.Nancy peered into the mirror above the sink, her eyes searching her face."I've got it, don't I?" she asked.Liz swallowed difficultly."Yeah," she nodded, "I think you do."Nancy didn't say anything, just reached and cupped water into her hands, splashing it on her face."I think you should go back with Max now," she said, drying her face on a towel and flicking her light off on her way to the bedroom.

"No," Liz insisted, following her, "I'm not leaving you here alone.Not tonight."Nancy sighed, averting her eyes from Jeff's side of the bed."It's too dangerous," she told her daughter sternly, "now I want you to go."Liz blinked rapidly, tears flowing in earnest down her cheeks."No," she said, just as sternly.Nancy looked up in surprise."We buried daddy today, mom.It's just you and me now.And … and if you now have this disease, I don't want to leave your side."She released an anguished sob and faltered, everything hitting her full force all of a sudden."Please don't make me leave," she cried helplessly, "please mommy."Nancy held a hand to her throat, paying no mind to her own wet cheeks.She wanted nothing more than to go to her daughter and enfold her in her arms, but she was untouchable now.They could only cry separately.


End file.
